Percy Jackson: Uprising
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Imagine a Chaos fic, but instead of Chaos, it's Palutena who recruits Percy. Instead of a very emo and mad Percy, we get our normal Son of Poseidon. Instead of just Gaea, The Gorgons join in and attac. Percy/OC Pit/Calypso SAVE THIS FIC! Detls. inside CH7
1. Betrayals and Portals

**Hello again! This story was inspired by the upcoming game "Kid Icarus: Uprising" and those Chaos stories. At first, I wanted to just cameo Pit in my _Fire Meets Water _story, but after getting tired of all the same Chaos stories, I decided to breathe life into it, making it a little original. Plus I just can't wait a week for the game, so I'll just vent out using this story. **

**The Pairings will be Percy/OC and Pit/Palutena. It may look like Perlia at first, but it's only a crush guys. By the way, warn me if my OC Seraphina turns into a Mary-Sue. But please don't flame. Kid Icarus elements will appear in the second chapter. This first one is basically filler for introducing the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Kid Icarus**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Realizations and Portals<p>

I was hanging out with Nico, trying to play Mythomagic with him, when I saw the bane of my existence kiss my girlfriend, who was happily returning it. No, neither Gaea nor Kronos was locking lips with Annabeth. Aaron, son of Hermes, was making out with her.

Aaron is always average at everything, with average looks, to average skills. The only thing he really excels at is spreading rumors and lies. The ones he spread about me were really sick. So sick, in fact, that the whole camp hates me. The only ones who still talk to me are Thalia, Grover and Nico. Even Annabeth has been a little distant.

So when I saw this, I felt suicidal and gullible. She had taken advantage of my kindness and love. I gave her all of my love, but she never actually returned it. I decided to run away. While Nico summoned skeletons to attack the "perfect couple" for vengance, I packed really quickly. I left a note, putting all the feelings into my note. I then sprinted towards the beach. I needed to look at it one last time.

Then a giant wave that I couldn't control swept me off my feet and carried me into the ocean, knocking me out in the process.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in my father's palace.<p>

"You're finally awake," said a certain Prince of the Seas

"Triton, what am I doing here?" I asked. Instead of replying, he simply walked down a hallway, gesturing for me to follow. I kept my guard up and followed him to a door which looked like a sleeping quarters. When we entered, I saw my dad, Poseidon, hunched over a crystal ball, which was now the color white. When the Sea God saw us, we instantly bowed.

"Percy, why did you turn suicidal?" asked Poseidon.

"Ann- She cheated on me. Plus, the whole camp hates me for things I didn't even do," I replied, the ball turning blue. Then it hit me. The ball was a mood ball. That must've been how he'd notice my mood change. "So you caused the wave!"

"Yes son. How about you stay here in my palace and train while I find a solution to this."

And so I did. For three years. I would train from Monday to Friday, then hang out with Tyson on the weekends. Sometimes Dad even let Thalia and Nico come here, but that was only once every season. It was a great way to handle my heartbreak. It doesn't hurt that I have a crush on Thalia. Her visits, that would last to about a week, would brighten up my day.

Then Dad did something crazy. He talked to Zeus about how strong I've become, and now all of the Olympians have offered me immortality. Without refusal.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'No withdrawal' ? What if I want to stay mortal?" I questioned.<p>

"Very funny, now stay still while we turn you immortal, son," replied Poseidon helpfully. Yeah right. I tried to run, but Artemis snapped her fingers and my legs couldn't move anymore. The Big Three (Hades had shadow traveled there for the ritual) raised their hands, a ball of pure energy forming in their palms.

I had an idea that I had gotten from a video game I had played before. There was this person named Link who was fighting the Phantom Ganondorf. When the phantom would throw his energy ball at Link, he would swing his sword to whack it away.

So when they threw the ball, I whipped out Riptide and slashed it back at them, surprising them so much that the invisible bonds on my feet broke. Then I ran for my mortality.

Then a portal appeared right in front of me, sucking me in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the little Perlia added in there.<strong>


	2. Training and the Secret Centurion

Chapter Two: Training and Cliffhangers

"AHHHHG!" I yelled as I fell through the air and hit the hard marble floor. I looked at my surroundings. The whole place was a giant Parthenon, about the same size as four football stadiums, lined up 2x2. I noticed a lady with a godly aura and green hair. And a peplos. In fact, just about everyone here had ancient clothing, like a Greek party. Beside the green haired lady was a boy with messy brown hair, a chiton, blue eyes, a golden wreath, and other things. The thing that stands out the most were the white pairs of wings on his back. And unlike Daedalus', his looked permanent. In fact, everyone here had wings, except for the lady, whose presence was so powerful that I unconsciously fell to a knee.

"Rise Perseus," the lady asked in a calm, soothing tone. Not expecting this, I stood up without question.

"Is he the guy you saw in your dream? Your second patron? " said the messy hair guy.

I interrupted, "I'm sorry for being so direct, but where am I? And what was that portal for?"

"You're here in Angel Land. And that portal did save you from the gods." It was true, she did save me from an eternal life of suffering and immorality.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Other gods'? There are others besides you and Medusa?" interjected the winged person.

Then the lady with green hair, who was Palutena, the goddess of light, explained. She had a dream about me assisting them in an upcoming battle with Medusa, a former goddess of Angel Land. She searched the different dimensions, which only the most powerful beings in a dimension could do, and finally found me during the talk with the gods in Chaos's dimension. Then she made a dimensional portal to save me from fulfilling my destiny, which was out of the hands of the Fates now because of my absence from their universe.

She then explained the two dimensions to each of us, Palutena's to me, and Chaos' to Pit, the boy with the brown hair. It turns out Pit had his fair share of adventures. Ironically, Pit's wings don't carry air like they should, so he was jumping all around the place. Palutena and I laughed at the same time, which caused Pit to blush and the other angel guards to point their bows at me. She settled the guards down and continued talking. When we got to the part about me holding up the sky for Artemis, I was red from embarrassment because everyone stopped what they were doing to listen in.

By the time Palutena was finished, I felt faint because of the embarrassment and the whole population of Angel Town was hooked. Even Pit, who has looked at Medusa and lived, was hooked ever since the Aunty Em event, which was the start of the story. After the long tale of my achievements, Palutena shooed off everyone besides Pit and I.

"Pit, you have to train Percy on how to be an angel for the fight with Medusa. Add him into the new group of angel guard trainees. I'll give him his wings and upgrade his sword, Riptide, in the Room of Revival," Palutena said to Pit, whose wings turned gold and flew away. The Goddess then led me to the edge of the marble floor.

"We can only open the chamber by "reviving" the weakest feelings in the person entering," Palutene explained before I could ask. It was like she could read minds. "How are you feeling, Perseus.'

"Pal- I mean my lady, could you please call me Percy. I don't like formalities," I complained at my real name.

"Of course, Percy," said Palutena so endearingly, I couldn't help but feel warm inside. She was like my mother. Sadly, my real mom and her new husband Paul died of grief after I died during the final battle, when I actually just returned to Calypso's island, Ogygia.

"Well, I guess I do feel a little sad. I mean, Annabeth cheated on me, and my mom is dead. There's no one left for me." Then suddenly a spiral staircase appeared.

"Good job," said Palutena as we walked down the staircase. We walked for what seems like a few seconds till we reach a pure white door. Palutena tapped it, and it slid downwards, granting is access to the room.

The room was pure white. White ceiling, white walls, everything here is white. Palutena snapped her fingers, making a stone sheath form in the middle of the room. She gestured to her creation, as if that would explain it. Yep, I'm living up to my nickname. Then I felt Riptide stir in my pocket. I brought it out and it uncapped itself. Weird. Then I realized something. A sheath stores a sword, right? So what if I sheath my sword into the ground like in those Zelda games. I decided to do it, stabbing it into the ground with force. Then the sword started to light up, turning into a... gun? I picked it up after it stopped glowing, revealing something out of a sci-fi movie. It looked like a laser gun with a metal barrel extending out of it. I tried swinging it, which made a plasma sword appear on the underside of the barrel. I also tried aiming the gun, and it actually hit it's mark.

"I suppose you're ready then," said Palutena. "Meet Pit at the coliseum." Then she touched my back and it started glowing, forcing me to shield my eyes. When I opened them, I saw beautiful golden wings attached to my body. I flapped them, and luckily, unlike Pit's, it lifted me into the air.

"Thank you, my lady," I said as I flew off into the sunset.

XOXOXOX

It turns out for the first day of training, we'll have to make stupid "battle cries" when we lose. "For example," said Pit, curling himself into a ball, "I'm finished!" then he let out a seismic wave of energy, shaking the Stadium a little. Then the angels clapped, which meant I had to too.

"Alright, who's next?" Pit said, picking random notes that we had to write our names on from a box. When he picked up a note and put it back, I could distinctly see him mouth, "Not Perceus", which meant that he wanted me to go next. To that, I instantly blushed. Inevitably, he got my ballot and read it out, "Perceus Jackson!"

"Um, okay," I said as I went up the stage as gestured by Pit. I stored energy inside me, copying Pit and yelled, "FML!" Then a big crack formed near the stage.

"And what does FML stand for, young hero?" a girl behind me said. I whipped around, revealing a certain Goddess of Light. "Does it mean Fu-"

"No Palutena, it means 'Forgive me lady', not what you were thinking!" I hastily covered up. Luckily she bought it, and left after announcing that angels who's age is below ten or above twenty five must leave. No one left the Coliseum.

Then we continued the battle cries, with most being grunts and yells. After we finished, Pit announced, "We will now practice fighting in pairs, so that I may evaluate your skills." Pit assigned me to someone named Seraphina, who wielded "Orbitars", whatever that meant. Then the angels found their pairs, with me finding Seraphina near the edge of the Arena already practicing her attacks.

She had black hair that reached her shoulder, a white peplos, and two fairies hovering near her. Her skin was as white as a cloud and she didn't have any make-up. The fairies were twirling around her, protecting her from harm. After that assessment, I walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson," I said as I held out m hand. She obliged, shaking it.

"So your the guy with the amazing adventures?" she said. "Well, any way, I'm Seraphina."

Pit interrupted our small talk, "All pairs, stand ten feet away from each other." So we did, my blade in my hand and her orbitars poised to fire.

"Three," I checked my plasma sword.

"Two," She demonstrated her melee attacks.

"One." Then all Hades broke loose. Her Orbitars were firing rapidly, giving me no time to melee her. I decided to use my powers, sending water from a nearby jar to freeze her fairies. Then I zoned in, whacking her senseless with the plasma blade. I guess all those years of fighting Annabeth and Clarisse taught me not to go easy just because they're girls. Then her Orbitars came back to life, knocking me down. Then I pulled the trigger, blasting her with repeated rounds of plasma, causing Seraphina to fly into the sky and let out a burst of energy before fainting. I then helped her up, with her smiling at me.

This went on for a few days, training, knocking Seraphina to a pulp (But her endurance was getting better), hanging out with Pit, Palutena and Seraphina, having fun, etc. By the end of the week, Seraphina and I were centurions. We were assinged with Pit and a different girl, whose name we didn't catch. We were supposed to meet her by the arena.

"Could she hurry up, I only have five minutes!" Pit exclaimed. We were waiting for our first mission, Pit's fifty-seventh, and we couldn't sign up for one till our squad, Squad Seven, was complete..

"Sorry I'm late," a lady's voice said behind me. When I turned around, I saw...


	3. Tempura and More Portals

**Hello! And thank you Will for reminding me that there are people reading this unpopular story. I will post another chapter after I update my _Fire Meets Water _story, so read that story during the break. Also, I'll be going on vacation this Friday. I might not be able to upload a lot, but I will continue writing on the go using my phone.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Calypso?<p>

"Calypso?" I yelled as she hugged me, with me returning it. She looked the same, with the exception of gold wings, a staff strapped on her back, and a wristband that had the number seven, our cohort number. "How'd you get here?"

"When Palutena opened a dimensional portal, probably finding you, I jumped through at the last minute. She had allowed me to stay here, as long as I served in her army and if I assisted you," she said with a smile as big as mine.

"Well-"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have a mission to get to, unless you guys want a hard mission," interrupted Pit. We had to fill in a quota of three missions per week, or else we get lowered a rank. Pit was okay, since he was second in command, but if Calypso, Seraphina or I didn't reach the par, we could get kicked out. So we stopped chatting and flew, Pit running, to the Mission Billboard, which was on the other side of the Coliseum. Of course, the only mission left was the hardest. My bad luck demands this. Mess up a gathering of twenty Tempura Wizards. Apparently they were having an eggplant potluck near a major path to Vanilla, a town near the Portal to the Sky, which propelled humans to Skyworld, where angels and humans could meet, which was under Angel Land, where the angels lived, which was under the Sky Palace, where Palutena and her Royal Guards live.

Seraphina said, "What a great way to start the day, right?"

Complaining won't get the job done, so we flew downwards to the Overworld. As we approached the field, we saw an Eggplant party, with the Tempura wizards having fun. I almost felt sorry for them.

Someone had to go first, so I voted for Calypso. When she gave me a glare, I said, "What, you do have a staff!"

She sighed, twirled her staff and fired a round, knocking out one wizard.

"Tempura?" said a wizard.

"Tempura!" another one said, pointing to Calypso. Then tons of fireballs flew towards us. It was a mad dash, with us zooming around the field just to avoid the magic volley.

"Not again!" yelled Pit. When I turned around, I saw his legs attached to a piece of Japanese-styled fried shrimp. I sighed, everyone flying to Pit and flying him to safety, but not before Seraphina used a Miracle to blow up four wizards. While Calypso tried to heal Pit, Seraphina and I tried to make a plan. That's right, your Seaweed Brain has evolved.

"Do you guys have a dolphin on hand?" asked Calypso. We gave her a weird, "What? It's my symbol, so I can sacrifice it for stronger magic."

Then I spotted it. No, not a dolphin. Why would a dolphin appear in the middle of a grassy plain with no water in sight? What I saw was a chairbot. It would multiply my strength and defense exponentially. I took the risk, dodging all the blasts of magic. I jumped in, making it spring to life and annihilated ten of them, bringing their number down to five.

Calypso must have healed Pit already, because he yelled, "Prepare to meet the light!" as a volley of arrows killed the remaining Tempura wizards. We hi-fived each other, and flew away.

This continued for a year, a year that was filled with fun and action. Sera and I started dating after I accidentally kissed her after training with her one day. I knew that Pit liked Calypso, and Sera told me that Calypso had a crush on Pit, so Sera and I vowed to get them together one day

Too bad things don't always go according to plan.

* * *

><p>"And remember when Sera would blush every time Percy's name was mentioned?" said Pit. We were just chatting in the Mess Hall like we do everyday. Sera was blushing, while I thought of a plan worthy of Palutena- I mean Athena. I stood up, grabbed the back of Pit's head with my left hand, grabbed the back of Calypso's head with my right hand, and mushed their lips together, saying, "Now <strong>KISS<strong>!" Then they started making out, so Sera told them to get a room. Then the impossible happened. A portal opened up beneath our feet, sucking us in.

I woke up in a forest, next to a creek. Beside me, Calypso was checking if Pit was okay, Pit was replying and Sera was trying to make a fire. I decided to explore, only to find a hellhound. Which only appeared on Earth. I uncapped Riptide, which revealed my blade, and slashed at it. Luckily, angelic weapons seemed to work on monsters. Then Pit's wristband started beeping.

"My lady!" said Pit to Palutena's hologram.

"Where are you?" said Palutena.

I answered, "I think we're on Earth. Try to open up a portal here." She then squinted her eyes, then opened them.

"Sorry Percy, but a deity named 'Author' won't let me open a portal there. But I can tell you your location." We looked at her expectantly. "Well, you're in the Forest near Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review guys, the only person who's reviewing is Will, who is an awesome reviewer, by the way. I need to know if other people are actually reading, so you have to review. <strong>


	4. CHB and Confrontations

**Sorry for not updating lately. I'm just so ecstatic that _Fire Meets __Water_ is finally getting attention. Sadly, no one seems to be reading this other than Will, so yeah, that sucks. I will still continue to update, but I'll put more priority to _FMW. _That doesn't mean that I won't give my all here, though. For me to put more priority here, I need more reviewers.**

**Disclaimer on First Chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: CHB and Confrontations<p>

Pit, of course, had to make things worse, "Well then let's go! I wanna meet Grover!" Yes, I didn't tell them about anything concerning the tragic events prior to me arriving to Angel Land, and now I'm about to open up.

So I told them everything. By the end of the story, all of them had varying degrees of anger, Sera the most agitated. "I'll tear her head off!"

"Chill Sera, we wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

Instead of replying, she just punched a tree, her fist going through it, possible thru the power of aggression, adrenaline and hormones.

Pit's leadership traits must've kicked in, "Guys, we have to focus. Percy, where is camp? We need somewhere to stay."

So our group of four walked the familiar path to the Ampitheatre after we retracted our wings. I don't think that they wouldn't think of us as mosnsters with those wings sticking out of our backs.

Thanks to my bad luck, we had arrived during the campfire and had a couple hundred campers attack us. Yay. Seraphina put up a Shield Miracle while Calypso and Pit readied their weapons. "Guys, stand down," I yelled over the chaos. "Campers, we come in peace!" Silence.

"P-Percy," someone said. It turned out to be Nico.

"So is that Grover?" So much for Pit's leadership traits. Calypso went up to Pit and flicked his forehead.

"Yes Nico, I am Percy," I said, making a whole load of campers swarm me with questions, even a certain Athena spawn was asking a few. "Sorry guys, no time to talk. So where's Chiron?"

Then I noticed that they had blocked the pathways from the ampitheatre to other places, so I couldn't leave without answering their questions. I pointed up and the rest of Squadron Seven nodded. We extended our wings and flew, the campers jaws dropped. After their initial shock, they gave chase, most on foot, while the Zeus kids were whirling around in the air.

"You've got a large fan club, huh Perce," said Pit. Calypso flew beside him and whacked his side. "Ow! Oh yeah, I only have five minutes, so yeah, lets pick up the pace here. "

We dove down near the canoe lake so that I could get some mist to IM Chiron. "Show me Chiron," I said, keeping the mist in front of me constantly. Then my old mentor appeared playing Pinochle in the Big House.

"Percy!" the centaur said with a smile on his face. "We've been looking everywhere for you! You just dissapeared of the face of the planet. The universe in fact!"

"Yeah, I'll answer the questions later. Just get the campers off of my heel!"

After a few conch sounds, a volley of arrows and Calypso branded dolphins, the camp finally calmed down. The exception was that I had to answer each and every question. The satyrs started to make a little podium for me, as if I'm campaigning for something important and I'm to give a speech. I flew onto the podium, which already had a long line of people waiting to be answered.

"Are you really Percy Jackson?" asked a camper.

"Yes," I said, twirling Riptide in pen form just to prove it. This continued, Nico asking who Pit was and Grover wondering where I was. Then She approached.

"Percy." I didn't even want to talk to her, so I just looked to the side. Pit was playing an AR card game with Calypso, and Sera was looking at Her angrily. I guess I have back-up. Then She followed my eyes and noticed Sera. "Who is she?" She said.

"My lovely girlfriend, Seraphina," I said loud enough for Sera to hear. She smiled back, her Orbitars swirling happily around her. When I looked back at Her, she was fuming. In fact, she was so stressed out that she fainted. I smiled, summoned a few blobs of water, put her on it and sent her away. There goes that problem. Then He appeared in front of me.

"Hey Percy," said Aaron. "You don't look so tough. Not like you were before."

"So are you going to ask a question?"

"I want to fight you. I want to show the campers that you're not so great."

Pit yelled, "The guy said 'ask a question'. You don't know what that means?"

Aaron rephrased, "So are we gonna fight as a group? Four on four?"

No way he would beat Squad Seven. I nodded and said, "Arena tomorrow."

He left and I continued answering questions, a few which concerned the duel. After I was done, we went to the pavillion to eat, because it was already past dinner time. While we were eating, we were talking about random things.

Sera asked Pit, "Is it true that you don't take off your clothes when you go to a hot springs?" Pit blushed and mumbled something about damn Palutena's. Then her hologram appeared and flicked Pit's forehead. We all laughed, Pit rubbing his forehead and Palutena giving him a lecture. Then a question hit me.

"Where are we going to stay? Palutena doesn't have a cabin," Pit and Sera looked shocked. "And what about the gods? What will they do once they find out Calypso's escaped her island and find me?" Then Palutena's hologram appeared. We bowed and listened.

"I think another deity is blocking communication with the gods. Someone named…" she read off something offscreen. "Rick Riordan. It seems he's more powerful than Author. Fun fact!" Then the hologram shrank.

"Well that was useful," I said. "But that doesn't solve where we're going to sleep." Then Calypso came up with a plan.

Panting, Calypso unveiled her masterpiece. Two hundred dolphins piled together turned to stone with an opening on the front. On top, Sera painted "Palutena's army" on a board and put it on top of the dolphin cabin. "Palutena, look at your cabin!" said Pit ecstatically to the hologram on his wrist. Palutena sighed and waved her hand. All of a sudden, the dolphin temple transformed into a smaller replica of Angel Land. She waved her hand again, and doors appeared on the pillars, just like normal. See, the pillars were actually elevators which led to our houses underground, or undercloud, in Angel Land's case. We thanked Palutena, hung out, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>We were in the Arena, waiting for Aaron's team to arrive. Sera was swinging her fairy orbitars around, Pit was hacking around with his bow blades, and Calypso was practicing summoning dolphins. Then Aaron came, with Annabeth and two Ares kids. We stood on opposite ends and waited for the gong to ring.<p>

_Bong!_

We've decided to wrap this up early, so Pit used his special attack. "Prepare to meet the light!" he yelled, pelting them with volleys of arrows. One Ares guy fell, and the trio used his body as a shield, swinging his limp body to ward off the bolts. Sera dashed and hit Annabeth with her newly acquired Shield Orbitars, sending the blonde into the air. The second Ares camper shoved Calypso back, which was a bad idea. Staffs work best from afar, so she just encased him in magic, keeping him from the fight. Just Annabeth and Aaron. I pointed up, and my team soared high into the air. I slammed my fists into the ground, making the couple fall. I then uppercut the air and yelled, "FML!", which meant "For my Lady!". Lightning crashed through the roof and zapped the duo, making them faint. Done and done.

Then the camp shook. "Wasn't me?" I said when the camp looked at me. We raced outside. And we found something any of us wouldn't expect, well, except for Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm getting better at cliffies! Anyway, thank you Will for constantly reviewing.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who/What was attacking camp? (Hint: Not Gaea nor Kronos)**


	5. Predictable Writers and Destroyed Angel

**Hello! Chapter Five has around 1k words, my usual word count per chapter, so hopefully it isn't as short as I thought it looked like.  
><strong>**Now on to the reviews:**

**Will: Hopefully this fight scene below would fit your standards. I guess that writing battle scenes isn't my forte, huh.**

**And if you liked this story, please read my _Fire Meets Water _story. Time traveling, Awkward moments, and Percy/Katniss, all in one story. **

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Predictable Writers and Destroyed Essence<p>

"Whoever wrote this story is really predictable," said Pit, breaking the fourth wall. "I mean, black doppelgängers? Are you joking? This is fanfiction, not a video game!" Yep, a black Seraphina, Calypso, Percy and Pit were flying around, destroying camp.

"Hey there, Pit stain!" said Dark Pit, "I've heard from someone that you were here, so I brought some friends over to play."

"But how? They didn't break the mirror of truth, how in the world did they get copies?" exclaimed Pit. Dark Seraphina spoke up, "We were created from the dimensional hole that sent you here." Then the dark me pointed his blade at me, poising to shoot. He was an exact copy of me, down to the dot, except for the dark palette swap. His hair was black, his clothes were black, his gun was black. The only things that weren't dark was his pale skin and his purple eyes. All of a sudden, a camper charged the clones, but were blocked out for some reason.

"Sorry _campers_," said my clone, as if the word "campers" was the worst word in history, "but this is an angel only party." Then he shot at me. That got us moving. I flew at him, dodging his blasts, and tried to swipe at him. He ducked and kicked me back, making me swirl around in the air. He swiped downwards, so I flew over him and tried to swing in an arc, like a cresent strike in the Tales series. He anticipated that, so he ducked and shot at me, sending me falling to the ground. I stood up, dizzy from the impact. I raced to meet him again and I swung in a 360 degree circle, like Link from the Legend of Zelda series. He ducked and tackled me, making me double over. I punched his face, making him stumble in the air, allowing me to regain my composure. He then went Rambo on me, using his blade as a machine gun. It was frantic, I had to dodge each and every plasma blast to actually get near enough for a melee attack, so I just tried shooting, which only opened me up for a direct attack, courtesy of Dark Pit, who flew by due to a pursuit of Pit. I fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud. "Ugh," I said as my clone flew straight at me.

_Why was he doing this_, I thought, _This isn't right_. Then his blade brought me back into reality. He stabbed at me, which I ducked, and swung upwards. My strike finally connected, making him fly upwards. I decided to do a melee combo, hiting him repeatedly. Then he broke out from the locked combat, his gunblade pointed at me. I realized to late. "Mega lazer time!" he yelled, and fired. I tried to make myself a shield out of water, but it broke through and hit me, making me fly so high, that if Zeus could see me, he would smite me instantly.

"Percy!" Sera yelled, obviously trying to get to me, but not making much progress due to her copy. "Goodbye," I whispered, as I met my fate and exploded, my essence dissolving.

* * *

><p>I dreamt that Sera and I were flying side by side. She was talking about how Pit was turned into a ring, and I was paying full attention. Well, not full attention. Half to her story, half to her. Her features seemet to capture the light of the sunset perfectly, her dark hair glinting in the rays. We were going to go to the Arena to train, because according to Pit, she needed to teach me how to "shoot straight", even if my gun already had auto-targetting, and I needed to teach her about close ranged combat.<p>

"OW!" I yelled. Sera had kicked me in my soft part, again. She always got frustrated when I corrected her hand-to-hand combat stance, which was all the time, so she let out all her frustration on me. She then flicked my forehead and stomped my foot. I then hopped on one foot, trying to ease the pain. I mean, these were wooden Greek sandals, so these hurt the Hades out of my foot. Then I lost my balance and fell on top of her. We were face to face, her breath rolling off of my cheek. Then I kissed her gently. Her light pink lips were soft and angelic, like kissing a cloud. Then her whole body disappeared. "Wha-" Then the whole Stadium disappeared, making me fall from the sky. I tried to flap my wings, till I noticed that those dissapeared too.

"_AGGGRGH_!" I yelled as I got up from a bed. Wait, a bed? I thought I died, not that I'm unthankful. Then I recognised where I was. White floor, white bed, white bunny slippers. The Room of Revival. Then a Goddess of Light approached. "The sleeper awakes," she said, smiling.

"How did I end up here?" I asked my Lady, "Didn't I die?"

"Whenever angels die, their essence returns here," said Palutena "I lost count of how many times Pit had appeared here." We both laughed. "Then how about _"Author"_? Wouldn't that stop me from arriving here?"

"It only stopped portals from here to there, not from there to here. When you died, his hold on the firewall broke." Then I realized something.

"Squad Seven! I have to help out now!" I said, hastefully getting up till Palutena held up her hand, immobilizing me no matter how much I strained.

"They are safe. I opened up a portal which only my angels could detect, and they disappeared into it. They are literally right outside of this room." She released her invisible grip on me and I ran up the staircase to my friends.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were gone forever!" Sera said inbetween sobs. Then she punched me in the gut. I winced. "Don't scare me like that ever again." We had met up at the top, Calypso sobbing into Pit's shoulder and Sera just broken. It seemed like they took a beating, but they acted like they hadn't at all. They really care for me. My real family. Then I remembered camp.<p>

I announced, "We still have to save camp! Pit, ask Pal-" Then she teleported next to us.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the energy to make another portal and fight them off at the same time."

Pit asked, "Fight who, my lady?"

"The Gorgons have returned."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. What will happen to Chaos' dimension? Will Angel Land survive a risen Medusa, Stheno and Euryale? R&amp;R to find out!<strong>


	6. I Almost Get Killed by an Egg

**Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**I've been playing _Kid Icarus: Uprising _for the 3DS like cazy. It didn't help that my stories elements are totally out of sync with the game. Plus, I had to finish _Fire Meets Water. _Then, I didn't know how to continue the plot, but now I'm back on track.**

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: I almost get killed by an egg<p>

Ugh, another thing I have to save the world from. First, Kronos and the Titans. Second, Gaea and the Giants. Now, The Gorgons and their Underworld Army.

"What happened to Hades?" asked Pit.

"Luckily, he wasn't resurrected yet, but still. The Gorgons, combined, are even more powerful than Hades, so-" Then a boom shook Skyworld. "Get going! We need ALL of our forces to win this! Go ward off the Underworld army, and Pit, I give you my Power of Flight!"

"Moving out!" we yelled as we flew out of the doorway. Hundreds upon thousands of Underworld baddies, more than I've ever seen before, were attacking Skyworld. Who knows what was happening to Angel Land.

"For my Lady!" I yelled, summoning a few heavenly lightning bolts. The monoeye swarm in front of me instantly vanished. Sera blasted a few from a far, while Calypso shot up close.

"We're gonna have to take out their commander!" yelled Pit as he sliced a Komayto in half with his dual blades. Then I asked something I had kept to myself ever since I encountered those floating pseudo-aliens.

"Those look a lot like Metroids," I said.

Then a hologram of a girl I had never seen before appeared before me. "Shh! Don't try to spread rumors! _This_ game universe and _that_ game universe have **nothing **to do with each other!" She looked like a little girl, but I knew she was a goddess. Leaves patterned her dress, and her staff was made out of wood, so I made a wild guess. "Demeter?" Hey, it was a good guess! Demeter was the closest to the goddess of Nature, so I picked her. Then a pack of acorn like enemies swarmed my view.

"Nope, the name's Viridi, the Goddess of Nature!" she said annoyingly, gleefully and seductively. Wait, _seductively_? Then Pit just had to make her mad. "I think Viridi has a crush!" yelled Pit stupidly. Then a ball of fire started to fly towards Pit.

"Look out!" I yelled as I pushed Pit out of the way, almost getting hit by the giant egg-shaped bomb, if a leafy aura didn't surround me. "Lady Pal-"

Then I disappeared.

* * *

><p>"AGGGGWAAH!" I yelled as I fell out of the air and landed in a cage. I looked around. The bars were too thick to break, the spaces too small to fit through. The entrance was sealed, so there was no escape. The room I was in was similar to Palutena's Palace and Sanctuary, only instead of marble and glass, it was a nature theme, with leaves strewn all over the place.<p>

"Hey there, cutie!" said a high-pitched voice. I turned around to see Viridi in a... suggestive outfit.

Then another blonde appeared, "What do you mean, cutie? He's smoking hot! If I didn't have my Dark Pitty..."

"Hey, I'm not your play-thing. Plus, I already have a girlfriend!" I told them. Then I realized something. "You two work with Dark Pit!"

"No! He's a free spirit. And he has a little rivalry with Pit here," said the Goddess of Nature. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, you have a GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, you did say that I was a 'cutie', so I was bound to get one, according to you."

Then she turned her attention to an acorn-like monster. "Children, capture those angels! No one gets Percy but me!" Then she ran off, probably to get an even more revealing outfit.

"NO!" I yelled. I didn't want my comrades to get hurt just because of my... _smoking hotness_. "For my... _Girlfriend_!" I yelled with so much force that lightning went through the roof and hit the cage, breaking it. Then I got kicked in the stomach. I fell on the floor, wincing in pain. "You aren't going anywhere, honey." said the taller blonde, putting her foot on my chest. Like boyfriend like girlfriend, I guess. I mean, Dark Pit did the same kind of kick to Pit in _Uprising._

I kicked her off, sending her flying into the wall. I brought out Riptide, my blade, and hit her on the head, effectively knocking her out. Then I saw a way out. There was even a grand staircase to it, just like in Lady Palutena's palace. "See you later!" I yelled as I flew out the door. Instantly, I was surrounded by multiple tree-like monsters, with blade-like legs and a leaf parachute attached to its eye. I slashed through the parashooter's leaf, instantly grounding it. I ducked an air blast from behind and whipped around, killing that one too. I blocked another blade, nudged it back, and fired a charged shot, obliterating it. After a few minutes, all of the troops have either died or fled. Then more Forces of Nature troops surrounded me.

"This isn't going to get me anywhere!" I yelled. I swooped under another acorn and fled, the troops giving chase.

_You can't escape from me!,_ said Viridi in my mind. Then the leafy aura surrounded me again. Then disappeared.

"What!" shrieked Viridi. "Why can't I extract him?"

"Because I finally got my degree in telepathic interference!" said Palutena. Then a shiny aura surrounded me, and I was warped away.

* * *

><p>"She did WHAT!" yelled Seraphina. Anyway, the rest of Squad Seven helped eradicate the Underworld Forces and a few of Viridi's – I guess she put all of her resources to capturing me - and returned here, waiting anxiously for Lady Palutena to extract me. Unfortunately, she couldn't till I escaped her palace, removing the "firewall". Then she had to concentrate, which took her around the time I finished of the Parashooter group.<p>

"And she called you, 'smoking hot'?" asked Sera. "Lady Palutena, may I have permission to terminate- I mean defeat Phosphora?" See, Seraphina's fatal flaw is extreme jealousy. One time, she almost killed Calypso when we practiced my first date with Sera. When we leaned in to "kiss", she tackled Calypso from behind and they started a cat-fight.

"Nope, unless she's defending the new Reset Bomb depot, then yes, because that's where I'll send you next."

* * *

><p><strong>So there! Sorry if you don't like my interpretation of Viridi, but she will turn nicer. Eventually. So R&amp;R and I'll see you next time!<strong>


	7. Seraphina I'm Coming For You!

**Hello. Sadly, juggling two - soon to be three - stories has had a toll on me, so I'm putting this on a hiatus. To take it out of the hiatus state, I need the total reviews to be 20, because it's like no one reads this, especially compared to _PJ:CotLG._ **

**Disclaimer on the First Chapter**

**Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Seraphina I'm Coming For You!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Again? But Viridi will kill us! Well, except for Percy," said Pit, earning a few glares from Sera and I.<p>

"But we must. We need support from the humans, like how Seraphina is supporting us now" said Palutena. Wait, Seraphina? Everyone else in my squad had their jaws on the floor, and I probably had the same expression. Calypso was the daughter of a titan, I was a demigod, Pit was an angel, and Sera was a HUMAN! Then she hit me in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you surprised? Didn't I tell you during the flight before the... our... first kiss?" said Seraphina. Oh. I must have been so busy staring at her that I didn't pay attention to whatever she was saying.

"Well, I was kind of... Argh! Just read Chapter Five!" I yelled. Sera whipped out her IPhone, going to Fanfiction.

Then Calypso got us on track, "Um, hello? We have a mission to get to here." Then Calypso picked me up and Pit picked up Sera.

"Guys, what are you do-AAAAH!" I yelled as they tossed us out of Skyworld's doorway. I could see other angels heading towards the sea, and others to Vanilla, that First Town. The Underworld army was certainly keeping us angels busy. We leveled out using our wings and began busting up some Forces of Nature goons.

"So," I started, kicking an acorn in the eye, "what did happen? And How did you get your wings?"

It turns out that when Pit was a ring for three years, Sera's family was affected. Palutena's army started attacking the town she lived in. Her people went into hiding in the valley in front of it. She just went to play outside one day, when she came upon a ring. Pit's ring. She was controlled, used by the very same angel as the one destroying her town. She could hear him talking to himself, and it drove her crazy. Out of pity, Lady Palutena offered to make her an angel after the war, so here she is.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," I apologised.

"Never mind that, I'm over it, but where are Calypso and Pit?" Then a blue blur appeared, traveling towards us.

"Duck!" I said. And my intuition was right, because Phosphora zoomed past, lightning surrounding her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Phosphora.

"Why is everyone saying that? I mean, the thing appears in the Author's Note all the time, plus it appeared twice in the finale of Fire Meets Water! It's getting old," I said.

"You!" said Sera, filled with rage. "Prepare to die!" She started shooting like crazy. Phosphora ducked the first blast and did a volt tackle, knocking the wind out of Seraphina. I swiped for her head, but she flew down, darted up and volt tackled Sera again, causing her to get knocked down to the ground.

I paniced, "Sera!" I swooped towards the ground. I twirled around, shooting Phosphora before she could tackle me. As my shots slowed her down, I sliced down, making her flip. I kicked her stomach, saying, "Nemesis is a jerk, huh Phosphora?" I kicked off her, using the force to fly towards Seraphina faster.

"Seraphina I'm coming for you!" I yelled. She was out of control, heading towards the lake. I made a giant hand out of the water and caught her, putting her on the nearby shore. I flew in and checked her vitals. She was breathing, her pulse was normal, she was only in an unconscious state. Then something else ruined it.

"Hello there!" said a dragon. Luckily, Hewdraw only had one head, but how was I supposed to fight him and tend to Sera at the same time. I decided to call for back-up.

"Lady Palutena, I need help here!" I said to the hologram. "And where are Pit and Cally?"

"One, I'm out of troops. They're everywhere, at Gaol's old castle, the seafloor castle. Two, your teammates are currently destroying the Reset Bomb Depot," said Palutena. Then she pulled out her x-ray specs. "And I can't 'Beam you up' either, because Viridi's blocking me. It's sad that she turned cold-hearted again."

"So... we're finished?" I asked,

"Less talking and more FIGHTING!" yelled the dragon as it lunged for me. I rolled to the side, dragging an unlucky angel with me. Then it dived underwater, but the orange orbs weren't there, neither were the purple ones.

_Great, how am I supposed to get out of this one?,_I thought. Then I saw a familiar blue blur soaring towards the battlefield. Idea time! I hid Sera in a relatively safe alcove and flew one hundred feet over the lake. Then multiple things happened at the same time. Hewdraw snapped up, opening his mouth wide. Phosphora darted towards me, pissed off. I did the reasonable thing. I spun. Phosphora swung past me, flying into Hewdraw's maw. Thinking that he had eaten me, he closed his mouth, only to get shocked. He fell into the lake, conducting and concentrating the electricity, making it into a big explosion, causing Phosphora to fly into the air, knocked out. I zoned in and said, "Finishing blow!", copying Phosphora and slashing through her, finishing her. Hopefully she win't get revived too quickly. Then I saw two white dots flying towards us. Using the zoom-in feature, I saw that it was the rest of Squad Seven. We got Sera, woke up and returned to Skyworld.

* * *

><p><strong>So R&amp;R to take it out of hiatus! And I'll see you next time! (Hopefully.)<strong>


End file.
